


Be Nice to Your Brother

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Crossdressing, Fall Fest Bingo 2019, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Magic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: High heels are dangerous and so is Rowena.





	Be Nice to Your Brother

“I told you, you should practice in those for a bit first,” Rowena scolded as she poured her tea. 

Sam lay on the couch, waiting for his embarrassment to swallow him whole. His ankle was propped up on a pillow. It wasn't too bad, but he'd wrenched his knee as well on his way down the steps. Sam hadn't even made it out of the bunker. He glared at the offending platform heel that created this mess. “Why the hell do people even wear those things?”

Rowena brought Sam his own cup of tea. “Because they make our asses look amazing. And not all of us are as vertically gifted as yourself.”

Sam sipped his tea and looked at the guinea pig happily stuffing its face in a shoe box on the table. “So how long are you going to keep him like that?” 

Why Rowena's reaction to Dean making fun of Sam falling down the stairs in drag was to turn his brother into a guinea pig, Sam didn't know, but he was kind of grateful. Dean was so busy laughing and attempting to form sentences about Sam's skirt riding up too far; he hadn't even tried to help Sam up. 

Rowena looked thoughtfully into the box. “I don't know. He looks kind of happy like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Free Space (Too High Heels)" for the Fall Fest Bingo 2019 challenge at allbingo on Dreamwidth.


End file.
